The Socialist Republic of Romania
The Socialist Republic of Romania is a country in Europe. The capital city is Bucharest. It was invaded and annexed by the USSR during a sudden war at the beginning of February 2012 between Romania and the USSR and Vietnam. It then became a communist country. A few rebellions were discovered and they were all executed. On March 23rd, the country became a nuclear testing ground, except for Bucharest. Many civilians were killed when they refused to leave, thinking the nuclear threat was an empty one. It wasn't, and millions died. It was restored as "The Socialist Republic of Romania" in May 2012. Later, Nikolai handed the country over to 96crisadi , stressing that "running the country was getting too much, and the opportunity to leave has presented itself." Major cities After being used as nuclear testing ground, only two major cities stood - Bucharest. However, smaller cities stand now, with larger ones being recovered slowly. *Bucharest (Official Capital) *Braila Places of Interest *The 96crisadi Tower, Braila *"Arcul de Triumf", Bucharest February 2012 - Bucharest Nuclear Attack During the War in the Rofl Island Chain, The Supreme AI was rebuilt by the Soviet Lulz Brigade. However, she double crossed them and hacked into the USSR's nuclear missile silos in the far east of the country. One of the twenty-three missiles hit Bucharest, killing 1.5 million people. Bucharest lay in ruins and was almost completely destroyed. Pieboy6000's DRD's begin repairing the damage pretty soon after the attacks. February 2012 Invasion During February 2012, Romanian military leader TTSMaster23 attempted to have Emergencyranger88 and Pieboy6000 executed. This did not work, and in an act of revenge, a few major population centres in Romania were nuked by the USSR. The USSR began invading the country, moving in and beginning to destroy the remains of the navy and the Ukrainians, backed by Minecraftians destroyed the hostile airforce. The USSR then removed Venttobe and 96crisadi from power, however he made them strong government leaders. The USSR then annexed Romania, effectively stopping it from being a nation, and making it a Russian state. The Socialist Republic of Romania On May 23rd, 2012, the USSR declared Romania an independent country once more, as The Socialist Republic of Romania, with Tactic Advisor Nikolai as it's leader. A small portion of the USSR's army was given to the republic along with 400 nuclear weapons to kickstart the military. The socialist republic was replaced on August 19th. Present Times TSRL is often assaulted by the CLPA, which desperately attempts to attain the technology 96crisadi posesses and resources that are found in the county. On the 26th of August 2012, the CLPA has unleashed its secret Weapon of Mass Destruction and obliterated Brailol in a manner similar to Halcyon City , to the shock of 96. It has since been completely rebuilt, and as of November 2012 two thirds of the former settlements have recovered. The Socialist Republic of Romania: War Theme Category:Nations Category:Communist Nations Category:Socialist Nations Category:Nations Part Of the WWIII Allied Powers Category:Nations affected by Operation Eletromagnetic Doom Category:Protagonists Category:Pages needing Attention